Separating component substances from a liquid is typically accomplished by distillation, in which the liquid is heated and higher boiling point liquids evaporate. Distillation is a physical separation process (not a chemical reaction). Distillation can be controlled to produce complete separation (e.g., producing a nearly pure concentrate), or partial separation of the components. Distillation is used in many industrial applications.